


Let Her Sleep

by Joking611



Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [27]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: Seriously, let her sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mass Effect 100 Word Drabble Challenge on 19 Jan 2017
> 
> Prompt: awake/asleep

Traynor was head down, focused on her pad as she walked towards the XO’s office.

“Where are you going?”

She looked up to see Liara sitting in the mess with Garrus. “I have updates for the commander.”

“From Hackett? The Council?”

“No.”

“EDI?”

“Yes, Dr. T’Soni?”

“How much has Shepard slept the last 36 hours?”

“It would be improper to…”

“EDI!”

“47 minutes.”

Liara lifted her tea to her lips and sipped before continuing. “You’re going to let her sleep."

“But Liara…”

Liara’s attention turned to her hand, wisps of biotic energy wreathing her fingers.

“Let. Her. Sleep.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” 

 


End file.
